Climax
by edxwin-elric
Summary: After a close call on a job, Todoroki gets protective of his girlfriend, which leads to some heated arguments and sleeping apart. It isn't long before things reach a breaking point.


Rating: M (smut)

Pairing: Todomomo/Todoroki Shouto x Yaoyorozu Momo

Disclaimer: I don't own _My Hero Academia_.

Word Count: 2592

Title: Climax

Description: Todomomo (Future Fic) One Shot/smut

After a close call on a job, Todoroki gets protective of his girlfriend, which leads to some heated arguments and sleeping apart. It isn't long before things reach a breaking point.

* * *

_**Shouto**_

She wants me to apologize.

Another pot bangs loudly in the sink, and I wince internally. I don't blame her for being upset. I understand her side of things, but that doesn't mean I regret what I did. Or what I said. I'm not sorry, and I'm not going to pretend to be just to make her feel better.

That said…something's gotta give. It's been a solid week of nothing but silence and glares from her. I can't take another night of this, this…_tension _between us. Sleeping on the sofa is giving me knots all over, and sleeping in the bed with her is even worse. Momo usually likes to cuddle at night, but lately, even my ice quirk can't compete with the cold shoulder she's been giving me.

I hear the faucet turn off, and I turn toward the entrance to the kitchen. She walks out, drying her hands on a dishrag before she pauses and meets my eyes.

"The dishes are done," she says softly, though her body is tight. "I'm going to bed."

"Momo, wait," I stand quickly, skirting the couch.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think you've made your point?" I sigh.

"My point?" She frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean." I straighten, crossing my arms over my chest. "And I'll admit you're right. You are strong enough on your own."

"Well…thank you."

"But that doesn't mean I was wrong to do what I did."

Her eyes flash, and I brace myself.

"You swooped in and caught the villain that _I_ was in the middle of fighting!"

"He had you cornered, Momo," I return flatly. "You were panicking. I could see it from a mile away."

"I was coming up with a plan!" she fumes. "And the way you… You took all of the credit," she hisses. "You made me look pathetic. Like some helpless damsel in distress!"

"That wasn't my intention," I return, my voice rising. "You needed help, and I couldn't just sit by and do nothing!"

"No, of course not," she fires back sarcastically. "The great Todoroki Shouto couldn't possibly pass up a chance to demonstrate his powerful quirk."

"It isn't like that!" I roar. "I was just–"

She shakes her head and turns to leave before I can get another word out, but I'm _done_ with this damn fight.

"Momo!" I start after her.

"I've heard enough!"

I catch her on the landing, halfway up the stairs, and grab her from behind. She yelps in surprise, but I turn her, pinning her wrists to the wall over her head.

"Let me go!"

She struggles, but I ignore it, inhaling her intoxicating scent before leaning in until our noses are practically touching.

"Shouto, what are you–"

"I love you too much to lose you," I growl, my chest heaving. "You were in danger, and I couldn't risk it."

"I can take care of myself." She glares up at me, pulling at my grip on her.

"You think I don't know that?" I snarl. "I _want _to take care of you."

"Well, stop it!" she snaps, jerking again, causing her generous cleavage to slide up and down against my chest.

"What?"

"You heard me! I can manage on my own. In fact, sometimes, I think I hate you," she snarls. "You're so controlling!"

"Oh yeah?" I narrow my eyes at her. "Well, I know for a fact you like it when I'm controlling."

I tilt my head and run the tip of my tongue along the column of her neck.

"What?" she gasps, her thighs visibly clenching. "No."

"You know it's true," I go on, forcing my knee between hers, pushing her more completely against the wall. "You get off on how I boss you around."

"Shouto, that's…_ah!_"

I grin as her skirt slides up, allowing my thigh to press right against her most intimate place.

"This isn't fair," she complains breathlessly. "You know when you do this it makes me all weak."

"And wet, apparently. If that spot against my leg is what I think it is."

I rub against her, and she bites down on her lip.

"I wasn't done talking," she gasps.

"Well, I am."

I kiss her before she can protest, roughly crushing her lips with my own. She holds out for a second before my tongue shoves inside, plundering her sweet mouth. She whimpers, causing my hardening dick to jerk in my pants.

I slide my lips from hers to kiss a trail along her jaw, forcing her head to the side so I can suck on a spot behind her ear.

"We're not done with this conversation," she says breathlessly as I shift her wrists to one hand and use the other to slide the hem of her shirt up.

"We'll finish it after I finish you," I promise softly.

"O-okay…"

I grin against her neck, continuing to nibble on the spot. I've never told her how seeing my marks on her turns me on.

My fingers glide up the skin of her side until I reach the edge of her bra. Quickly, I tug the cup down, freeing her nipple.

"Shouto?"

She moves restlessly again my grip on her as my thumb flicks the erect little nub before rubbing over it gently. I take it between two fingers and tug on it lightly. She lets out a sharp cry and arches her back, thrusting her chest out even more.

"You like that, Momo?" I murmur as I repeat the action, tugging harder this time.

"N-no," she lies, a blush spreading up her neck.

"Tell the truth, darling," I demand running the tip of my nose along the curve of her ear.

"I-I'm not–"

"Yaoyorozu, if you lie, I'll punish you," I remind her, my voice deepening.

"B-but–"

I tug at her tip again, this time using the slightest bit of my ice quirk in my fingertips.

"Oh!" Her eyes widen at the sensation, her lips staying parted in a small "o" as her knees quake. She slips down the wall a little, my knee catching her weight.

I grunt at the heat between her legs. Damn she's responsive.

"Shouto, that's cheating."

"Did you like it?" I ask again, moving my hand from her chest to tilt her chin up, forcing her eyes to mine.

"Y-yes, but–"

"But what?"

She glances down, and I feel her fighting the urge to rub herself against my thigh.

"Momo?"

"I like it better when you use your heat."

My eyes slide closed, and I resist the need to howl.

"Then should we move this to the bedroom?"

"If we do, will you let me have my hands back?" she counters, fighting my grip again.

"Maybe," I nod. "But I know you used your quirk to make satin handcuffs, and I've been fantasizing about trying them out."

"What?" I gasp. "How did you–"

"Did you think I don't know what you keep in the bottom drawer of your nightstand?"

"You-you looked through—you saw my–"

"I stumbled onto it by accident, actually, but some of those toys…did you make them all yourself, or did you–"

"We are not talking about this right now!" she hisses. "Stop teasing me, and either let me go or–"

"I'm not letting you go," I growl over her. "Except to do this."

I release her for a split second as I shove her top over her head. Throwing it behind me, I spin her so her back is toward me, covering her body with mine, keeping her where I want her.

"What are you doing now?" she whispers, glancing over her shoulder at me.

"Getting this out of my way."

I make quick work of the clasp of her bra, relishing in her faint gasp as her breasts fall free.

"Does that feel better?" I ask softly, gently stroking the sides of her boobs.

"Yes," she admits quietly as her forehead drops against the wall.

I slowly kiss a trail down her spine, moving my hands down her sides as I do. When my fingers reach the waistband of her skirt, I tuck my thumbs in and slide it and her panties to her ankles.

"Todoroki?" she gasps.

"Do you want me like this, or do you want to face me?"

"You tell me," she answers softly, and I smirk.

"Does that mean you _do_ like it when I'm controlling?" I ask, sliding my arm around her waist, my hand traveling down toward her thighs.

"Just tell me what to do already," she snaps.

"Turn around, Momo."

She moves slowly, so I grab her hips and twist her, pushing her against the wall again.

"No fair," she pouts. "You're still fully dressed."

I raise an eyebrow and lean back, stripping off my shirt. I watch her ogle me, biting her lip as her eyes travel down my chest.

"Better?"

I don't wait for her to answer before I move close again, the pointed tips of her breasts grazing my bare chest. She shudders, and I wince internally. I'm so affected by her. Damn, I'm about to come in my pants.

"Put your hands on my shoulders."

She does it without protest, her fingers pressing against my skin. A tremor runs down my spine and settles in my dick, which is throbbing at this point. I need to be inside of her.

Reaching down, I take her thighs in my hands and spread them. She inhales sharply, but I don't stop, lifting her legs and pulling them around my waist.

"Shouto," she grumbles. "Hurry up."

"Patience."

Her fingers slide up my neck and tangle in my hair.

"I can't wait much longer," she whispers seductively, every puff of air a direct hit to my pounding libido. Fuck, she knows exactly what she's doing to me.

I brace one hand on the wall beside her head and lower the other between us, sliding my fingers through her slit.

"Fuck, you're soaked," I groan.

"You were right, okay?" she says testily. "It makes me wet when you get like this. Well, that and–"

"And?"

"And since we've been fighting, I haven't really–"

"You've been denying yourself orgasms?" I stop and stare down at her. "Why? You have all those toys. I figured you were–"

"I know, but they weren't as good," she mumbles, "and it didn't feel right so…"

"So, you did use your toys?"

"Yes, but…I couldn't come like I wanted to." A deep blush blooms on her cheeks. "Not like I do when you do it."

"Poor baby."

"Oh, shut up, Todoroki!" she growls pushing against my shoulders. "Either put it in or let me go, already!"

"You mean like this?"

I quickly undo my pants with one hand and pull out my raging erection. I glance at her face to see her bite her lip before I quickly line up my swollen head with her entrance.

"Fuck, your lips are warm," I hiss as my tip spreads her open.

"Shouto."

"You don't want me to go slow, do you?" I groan as my hands drop to her hips.

"Don't you dare."

She barely has the word out before I'm buried inside of her, impaling her on my cock. Her legs tighten around my waist, and I almost lose my balance when my knees go weak. I lean forward, pressing her back against the wall, before I start moving.

She slides up and down against the wall as I pound into her—fast and hard. My control is slipping. I've never been so close to climax so quickly. I lower my mouth to her chest and suck the peak of her breast into my mouth. I need her to come fast because I can't hold on much longer.

"_Oh God_," she cries, her fingers digging into the skin of my shoulders. "_Shouto_, _don't stop_!"

"Are you close?" I grunt around her boob.

"_Yes!"_

"Momo, I'm seriously about to blow. Are you–"

"Almost!"

I grab her ass in my hands and yank her toward me, allowing me to go deeper with each thrust.

"_I'm-I'm coming!" _she moans suddenly.

Her head drops back against the wall at the same time her pussy squeezes violently around my shaft. I instantly move faster, pumping wildly into her as her spasming walls push me over the edge. Within seconds, I feel my balls tighten, and I yank her hips down as I drive into her, my cock jerking and spurting at once.

"You're coming a lot," she murmurs, her forehead resting on my shoulder.

"I can't stop it," I groan through clenched teeth as my eyes squeeze shut.

"_Oh God_," she hisses. "_It's so hot_."

Her channel convulses, sending shocks down my spine.

"We should've used a condom," I remember way too late.

"Don't say that," she gasps. "Shit, I think I might come again."

"What?" I blink at her.

She doesn't answer, but rather, slides her arms around my neck and locks her legs tight around my hips, holding me close as my climax finally fades.

"I missed this," she says into my ear.

"I miss you," I tell her. "And I'm sorry for…being an overprotective ass."

"Thank you." She kisses my cheek. "And I'm sorry for being unreasonable about it. I know you only did it because you love me."

"I really do," I murmur, turning to take her mouth.

I kiss her slowly at first, and then deeper, burying my fingers in her wild hair and twisting it around my hand. Kissing Momo, especially after that earth-shattering orgasm, is like breathing fresh air after a month underground. It's life.

I only stop when we have to breathe, and even then, I keep kissing her neck, her cheeks, her lips just for a second…

"Okay. Set me down."

I don't really want to, but I'm not going to stay hard forever. Slowly, I ease her off of me, keeping hold of her hips as her feet find the floor. Her legs are shaky, so she keeps a hand on my shoulder for balance. I lean in and kiss her forehead.

"Now, I need a shower," she announces, reaching up to touch her wild hair.

"I could use one, too…"

"Lead the way, my hero," she nods up the stairs.

I grab her hand and tug her toward me, hoisting her up into my arms.

"A true hero carries the damsel."

"Excuse you?" She glares. "I am no damsel."

"I apologize. I meant the heroine."

"I'll accept that."

I start up the stairs slowly, savoring her naked body held against mine.

"You know, in that case, maybe you should be the one carrying me."

"Maybe I should."

I stop and look down at her. "I bet you could do it."

"Oh, I know I could." She nods reaching up to curl her arms around my neck. "But I'm just so tired right now. My legs are a little achy."

I let out a short laugh.

"Why is that?"

"Training of course," she answers without missing a beat.

"Ah. Of course." I grin. "So, are you going to continue this…_training_ in the shower?"

"If my partner is willing to help me."

"I can almost guarantee he is."

"Good," she sighs as I turn down the upstairs hall. "Only this time, I want his back against the wall."

I shake my head as I stop at the entrance to our bedroom and set her down. What have I gotten myself into?

Then again, at least we're not fighting anymore.


End file.
